onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gan Fall
| jva = Jōji Yanami | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = John Swasey }} Gan Fall is the current, two-time God of Skypiea. He was formerly known as the . Appearance Gan Fall is an old man of average height with long white hair, moustache, and beard. Fitting to his title of a knight, he wears a metal armor with a dark red shirt, and brown pants. He also has the knight's visor always pulled up. He wears a long dark blue cloak that's yellow on the inside and at the back. When he acted (and now acts) as God of Skypiea, he wears different, more noble clothes. Even though he is a Skypiean, he does not seem to have any wings. After the timeskip, Gan Fall's appearance has changed a lot in his attire while his looks still remain the same. He no longer wears his armor, but a zip-up T-shirt with the kanji for on its front, black shorts, and sandals similar to those that Luffy wears. His hair is tied at the back in a ponytail. Personality Gan Fall is an old, but noble man with a big heart who will help a stranger even at the risk of putting himself in danger. He thinks not for himself but for the whole of Skypiea. His approach to situations is one of a diplomatic response rather than a warriors act and was against the centuries old war with the Shandians. Abilities and Powers His pet bird Pierre has eaten a Devil Fruit known as the Uma Uma no Mi, which enables Pierre to turn into a Pegasus or a full horse. Gan Fall uses Pierre and his Devil Fruit powers to get around Skypiea. While still quite a formidable opponent in combat, he has aged and is noted several times to not be at his prime. However, what he lacks in strength, he makes up for in wisdom. He was somehow able to sneak up on Shura, a confirmed Kenbunshoku Haki user. However, Gan Fall has stated that he himself cannot use Mantra. Weapons He has a vast knowledge of Dials and how to use them. He has an Impact Dial inside his left gauntlet and is easily able to withstand the force the Dial releases. Outside of Dials, his weapon of choice appears to be a Lance, with which he is very proficient, as he was able to beat Shura in close-range battle. History Past He strove to create peace between the Skypieans and Shandians, and was close to doing so. However, before it could be achieved, Enel attacked with his army, and soundly defeated Gan Fall and the Shandians at the same time. Enel then took the position of God of Skypiea for himself, driving him into hiding. Gan Fall mentioned at the end of Skypiea Arc that he had previously met Gol D. Roger over 20 years ago in the past. God's Survival Game Under Enel's reign he took on the role of Knight of the Sky, helping those who needed saving. He came to the Straw Hats aid when they arrived on Sky Island after being attacked by Wiper. Before departing, he gave them a whistle that when blown would summon him to their aid. He later comes to the rescue of Conis, rescuing her from the wrath of Enel's judgement. He takes her to his home for her own safety, as she pleads for him to return to his God status. Gan Fall explained to her what pirates are and what that Luffy's crew were this type of people to begin with. Despite this however, Gan Fall explained to Conis and her father that the Straw Hats were probably just good people who do not follow the rules rather than outright criminals. He explained to them he too had a pirate for friend about more than twenty years ago when was still the god of Skypiea. As the discussion flowed, the former god discussed with Conis and her father of long the war had been in Skypiea. Conis was then told by Gan Fall about the legend that when Upper Yard sings the beautiful song that was heard when it was created, the war happening in Skypiea would end. As Conis and her father talked with the former god, Gan Fall suddenly had to leave them as Pierre called out to him as he took to Upper Yard. He rushed to the aid of Chopper who had blown the whistle, saving him from one of Enel's priests Shura. The two then battled fiercely, both proving equally matched for one another. The battle however was cut short as Gan Fall became entangled in the invisible strands of string cloud set up, and pierced through him with his heat lance. It was then Chopper who had to finish the fight to save both Gan Fall and Going Merry. Afterwards, his wounds were tended to as the other Straw Hats met up with Chopper. Gan Fall regained consciousness during a celebratory bonfire late into the night. He explained to Robin that objects from the Blue Sea sent to the White Sea by Knock Up Stream are considered very valuable treasure. The most valuable was the dirt and soil called Vearth, which can rear plant life much better than cloud can, causing a religious reverence for it by the Skypieans. The next day they set out to find the lost city of gold, Shandora; knowing Enel would most likely be there. Enel then appeared before him, amused at his participation in his 'game'. He revealed his plans to Gan Fall and the others, and he merely wished to say goodbye to him before he leaves for Fairy Vearth. At this point, Enel predicts that within a few hours there will only be five participants in the Survival Game, including himself, left. The three were then attacked by Hotori and Kotori, two lieutenants of God's private army. Gan Fall attacked Kotori he used his dials to dodge and attack simultaneously. When one attacked Gan Fall using the Flame dial the combination of gas and flame created an explosion. Kotori and Hotori thought they have defeated Gan Fall, however they underestimated him. Gan Fall used the smoke which arose during the explosion to start an immediate counter attack at Kotori, defeating him instantly. At the same time Nami used her Clima-tact to attack with 'cyclone' which sent Hotori flying into the river. Hotori, however, did not want to give up yet and came out of the river in which he fell, to avenge both his brothers but Nami used Gan Fall's Impact Dial to finish off Hotori. Gan Fall afterwards went to God's Shrine with Pierre in search of Enel to try and stop him. He found the place to be deserted, left for abandonment. Deciding he must be at the city of Shandora he took off in search of the lost ruins. Upon searching he entered God's Priest Ohm's territory and was forced to fight in a five way battle between the giant snake Nola, Roronoa Zoro, Wiper. God's Enforcers, and Ohm. He fought with Wiper who would not align himself with anyone, declaring only he is allowed to kill Enel. Gan Fall and Pierre were then swallowed up and became trapped inside the snakes belly, reuniting with Luffy and Nami and also meeting the Shandian girl Aisa. The snake released them from Luffy's pounding of the inner walls, but when Luffy and Aisa got knocked off from Nami's Waver, Gan Fall sent Pierre to help them while he traveled outside of Nola with Nami alone. Upon escaping he was chosen among the predicted survivors of the Survival Game. Enel told them there is one member too many and one will have to go. They all then challenged Enel himself. Gan Fall attacked but was quickly cut down from Enel's 200 million volt blast of thunder. He awakes later by the arrival of Luffy, and leaves the fate of Skypiea up to him. Upon Enel's defeat, Gan Fall retires from his role as Knight of the Sky and becomes "God" of Skypiea once again, much due to the demand of the people. He sees the Straw Hats off and returns to his duties of reuniting his people. Two Years Later He was seen next to the Shandian Chief, enjoying a glass of pumpkin juice. Major Battles *Gan Fall vs. Shura *Gan Fall and Nami vs. Hotori and Kotori *Gan Fall, Zoro, Nico Robin, and Wiper vs. Enel Trivia *His name is romanized in One Piece Grand Adventure as Gunfall. He is also an alternate support character for Tony Tony Chopper in this game. *His favorite food is pumpkin. *Gan Fall is one of the two sky folk shown that lacks wings, the other being Enel. Coincidentally, both served as God of Skypiea. *His appearance and design may be inspired by the tales of the noble knight Don Quixote of La Mancha References Site Navigation it:Gan Forr Category:Skypieans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Polearm Wielders